


The night fades into the past

by Idontneedyouanymore



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie loves his boy, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Established Relationship, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied Sexual Content, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective FP Jones II, Scared Jughead Jones, Worried FP Jones II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontneedyouanymore/pseuds/Idontneedyouanymore
Summary: Jughead is having a hard time, but FP isn’t available to hold him and wipe the tears away.OrArchie comes to the rescue.





	The night fades into the past

He has never been the best with being alone, he used to love it but no it felt like he was locked away and alone with no one to turn to. Having his dad around all the time lately has helped a lot more that he thought that it would, he actually felt like he could close his eyes without thinking that he would be taken away in his sleep.

  
Riot night did a lot of things to his sleep schedule and he didn’t particularly like it. It’s not that he can’t sleep, he can and sometimes it’s all he wants to do, because really it’s the only thing that he could do for weeks after being beat to the ground my thirty gang members. His dad had made him sit at home and lay in bed for weeks, he wasn’t allowed at school and he wasn’t allowed to go out without the older Jones by his side. It was a set of rules that he hated more than anything but he understood where his dad was coming from, he had, after all, found him in the woods and probably thought that he was dead or something.

  
Jughead wasn’t really allowed to be mad at him, so when his dad flipped out at him for walking to the fucking mailbox, he controlled himself and managed not to lash out. His dad was traumatized too and he couldn’t just be mad at him for something that he couldn’t actually control. That would just make him cruel and insensitive to just about everything that he himself was going through in the moment. The only real thing that bugged him about his dad’s new rules was not being able to see Archie as easily as he used to. He knows how clingy it makes him sound but he really doesn't have a car, what he cares about its seeing his boyfriend, but his dad makes sure that that doesn’t happen anymore.

  
His dad likes Archie, it’s not that he doesn’t, because the kid he's actually really nice and stuff, he treats Jughead with respect and he couldn't be more grateful for that. The thing is, his dad is convinced that if he goes out, that he won’t come back or something. It was a reasonable fear and Jug gets it, but he wasn’t really enjoying the whole lock down thing, it wasn’t his dad and he hates it with a burning passion really. Not seeing Archie is really fucking shitty. Arch was about the most interesting thing happening in his life right now. He still hasn’t gone back to school, but he’s been taking some online courses. He just isn’t ready to be around that many people at once for over seven hours. He doesn’t know when he will be ready, but he hasn’t even been able to go into Pop’s without breaking down.

  
FP had gone away for some serpent business for the night, and Jughead had just managed to convince him that he would be fine for the night. His dad kept telling him that he could stay and send someone else, but he knows that his dad was the best option for the run, because he would get it for faster and more efficient. He would be fine and he knows that, no one had come by the trailer since riot night, no one is coming for him and no one was going to kill him in his sleep. It took a lot of convincing himself to believe that, but he managed.

  
The night went smoothly, he ordered a pizza from the cash that his dad left on the countertop. Then he just curled up on the couch, wrapped in blankets and watched a movie. He actually ended up watching two movies and he knows that he nodded off at some point. It was silent beside the movie and it was too calming not to close his eyes and let himself be dragged into a, hopefully, dreamless sleep. He ended up drifting off before the end of the second movie.

  
_The night was crisp and he could vaguely feel something dripping down the side of his face which happen to be mashed against the cold ground of the forest._

_  
He couldn’t breathe well, something was wrong, something was very wrong. A wheezing sound could be heard coming from his mouth, and he thinks maybe he’s coughing up some blood._

_  
Everything hurts, God, it hurts so fucking bad and he just wants Archie._

_  
He wants his dad, he wants his dad to hold him to his chest and run hands through his hair like he did when he was younger. He wanted his dad to tell him about high school days and how he and Fred use to sneak out on the weekends._

_  
He really wanted it to stop hurting._

_  
He felt so strong only hours ago, and now he thinks he might die._

_  
Oh God, he was going to die, this was it._

_  
He would never see Archie again, he would never get to tell him that he loved him again. They would never go to Pop’s again, they would never kiss again, clang their teeth together accidentally and laugh about it. Jughead would never blush while Archie tore his clothes off, leaving kisses on the skin that was exposed. Archie would never hold him close in the early morning, their skin pressing together, bare bodies still pleasantly sore from earlier._

_  
Jughead wasn’t going to finish his book, he wasn’t going to talk with his dad about it ever again. He wasn’t going to have late night pizza and movies watching with his dad ever again._

_  
He was going to die._

_  
God, everything hurt so fucking much._

_  
He doesn’t know when he started crying, in fact, he was sobbing. His heart is heavy and everything hurts so bad, he just wants his dad. He wants his dad to come and get him, he wants to curl up in bed with Archie and be okay._

_  
He wants Archie to kiss him senseless._

_  
He wants so many things and he doesn’t think he’ll get them._

_  
He vaguely hears a twig snap in the woods and God, he hopes it’s his dad._

_  
His vision is blocked by a mask, and he may have let out a scream but he isn’t sure. Rough hands wrap around his neck and squeeze tightly, and everything just fades away._

_  
He’s going to die._

  
Jughead wakes up in a cold sweat, a scream tearing its way out of his throat. He shot up from the couch and tried desperately to untangle himself from the blankets surrounding him. They were like the hands restraining him that night, he could move his legs, he could move anywhere. Oh God, he was stuck again, he was going to die.

  
No. No no no no no. No he’s not.

  
Breathe Jughead, God, breathe. You’re okay. It’s okay.

  
He carefully removed himself from the couch and ran a hand through his damp hair. He just needed to stay calm and move. He needs to call someone. He needs to call Archie or his dad.

  
But his dad is just so busy and he’s spent so much time taking care of him, redressing his wounds, helping him into the shower, holding him through the nightmares and wiping his tears. His dad worked so hard for him and he hadn’t even taken a sip of alcohol throughout it all.

  
He was so proud of his dad and he wasn’t about to call him and make him drive back here.   
Jug doesn’t remember picking up his phone and calling Archie, he doesn’t remember Archie talking to him, telling him to breathe and to calm down. He doesn’t remember any of it. Everything is blurry and he knows tears are falling down his face.

  
It’s 3am but Archie said that he would be right over, that Jug just needed to hold on for a little while longer. And, God, does Jughead love his boy so fucking much.

  
He barely hears Arch come through the door, but he feels the warmth of his boyfriends chest against his back.

  
He can feel fingers carding through his hair, he can feel Archie’s lips grazing against his earlobe, he must be saying something.

  
He tunes in, brings himself back to reality and listens to his boyfriends kind words.

  
“Juggy, calm down, come back to me, come back. It’s okay. You’re okay. Nothing is wrong, nothing is going to hurt you. I’m here, you’re here. It’s okay. Feel my heartbeat baby boy…”

  
Jughead brings himself back to Archie, he rests his head against Archie’s chest and listens to his steady heart rhythm.

  
“There you are. Good job baby. You’re doing so good. It’s okay, you’re okay.”

  
Archie pulled the boy closer and rocked him slowly, peppering his head with kisses.

  
Jughead let out a chocked up sob and curled up closer to Archie, gripping the boys sweatshirt tightly.

  
“Shh, love, hey, it’s okay. You’re just fine. You’re okay baby.”

  
Jughead just shook his head, he didn’t feel okay. He didn’t think he was ever going to be okay again. He doesn’t think that he’s going to be normal again.

  
He just wants to feel something other than this pain and fear. Other than this sadness and sorrow.

  
He picks up his head and clambers into Archie’s lap, not focusing on the boys soft, worried gaze.

  
He didn’t wait for anything else and crashed his lips into Archie’s, gripping his shoulders.   
“Juggie-Jug-Hey what...are you okay?”

  
The boy nodded and shifted his hips a little, rocking forward the slightest bit.

  
He and Archie hasn’t had sex in far too long because of Jughead’s injuries. He really does appreciate all of the concern as carefulness, but God, was he so sick of this. When Archie kissed him senseless and rocked his hips into his, Jug felt like he was in heaven, he felt like he was full of love and joy. God, it felt so fucking amazing when Archie was in him, he felt connected and loved. He felt like he was cared for and loved. Something that he hadn’t had throughout his life in a steady rhythm.

  
“Arch...just, please...I need something, I need you Archie. Please just...God, please Archie.”

  
The boys brown eyes blew wide and he nodded, dragging the smaller boy in for another kiss, letting the boy rock against him.

  
It wasn’t enough though, and both of them knew that.

  
Hours later, Jughead was passed out next to Archie, their bodies bare pressed tightly together. Part of Archie wishes that they weren’t so tired, cause he would do anything to hear those moans and small whimpers again.

  
Arch sighed and closed his eyes, pulling the blanket tighter around the both of them.   
Knowing Jughead was safe was all that mattered and if there was anyway he could help his boy, he would do it. He’d do anything for his boy. Absolutely anything.

  
Now, when FP Jones came home to find both boys curled around each other, naked in his sons small bed. He was confused and slightly pissed off, but the terrified look in Archie’s eyes was enough to make him feel fulfilled.

  
Archie was scared shitless to even take his boyfriends shirt off at he trailer after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot for my boys. Some comfort and angst. Fluff mixed in there.


End file.
